1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to processor architecture, and more particularly to the execution of complex instructions in a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, instructions are executed in their entirety in a processor to maintain the speed and efficiency of execution. As the instructions get more complex (e.g., atomic, integer-multiply, integer-divide, move on integer registers, graphics, floating point calculations or the like) the complexity of the processor architecture also increases accordingly. Complex processor architectures require extensive silicon space in the semiconductor integrated circuits. To limit the size of the semiconductor integrated circuits, typically, the functionality the processor is compromised by reducing the number of on-chip peripherals or by performing certain complex operations in the software to reduce the amount of complex logic in the semiconductor integrated circuits.
A method and a system are needed for processors to execute complex instructions in the hardware without increasing the complexity of the processor logic.